kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
LilyMeow
LilyMeow is the ninth episode of the first season of Kappa Mikey. Synopsis Gonard confronts Team LilyMu with a "magnetic potion". He throws it onto a nearby wall, coating the wall with a silvery liquid. The liquid begins to magnetically attract objects nearby, including the orb and Guano's power crystal. Gonard shoots lengths of chain at Lily and Mitsuki, binding them and pulling them to the liquid as well. Mikey lunges at Gonard and attempts to pull the potion from Gonard's grasp. Suddenly, a cat's face is seen blocking the camera. Guano ends the scene. Guano asks who let the cat into the studio, but is quickly taken by its cuteness. Mitsuki is similarly taken and suggests that Mikey keep the cat. Mikey is disinterested, but decides to keep the cat, whose name is Kello, after discovering that it is adored by the public. Ozu arrives and tells the cast that they will soon be opening the first LilyMu Superstore. Lily and Mitsuki are excited and ask Ozu to let them see the store before it opens. Ozu reluctantly agrees and the two rush off. Mikey enjoys the new popularity he is receiving due to the cat. However, he soon discovers that his new fans are mainly interested in the cat itself, not in him. Lily and Mitsuki check out the LilyMu Superstore. They discover that Mitsuki's mannequin has been prominently put in the front of the store, whereas Lily's has been put in the back. A jealous Lily has a worker switch the positions of the two mannequins, which upsets Mitsuki. Mikey is increasingly upset that Kello is getting more attention than he is. He angrily resigns to send Kello to the pound. Suddenly Ozu arrives and announces that Kello will be put on LilyMu in order to capitalize on his popularity. They attempt to work Kello into the LilyMu episode, but the cat disrupts the scene and injures the cast. The cast are frustrated with Kello, but Ozu announces that the cat has been given a ten-year contract. Mitsuki is still upset with Lily and places Lily's mannequin out in public as revenge. The mannequin is covered with mud and bird droppings. Lily angrily carries it back to the store. Guano attempts to get Mikey and Gonard to accept Kello, but they refuse. When Guano leaves, Kello begins throwing film equipment at the two. Mitsuki and Lily arrive at the store, only to find that it has been re-branded as a Kello store, with their merchandise being sidelined. They discover that Kello himself had ordered their merchandise replaced. The two agree to stop fighting in order to get revenge on Kello. At LilyMu Studio, Kello falls from the catwalk he was perched on, injuring himself. Lily and Mitsuki arrive and join Mikey and Gonard in mocking Kello. Suddenly, Ozu arrives and Kello tells him that it was the cast who had injured him. Ozu angrily fires the four of them. The cast are upset at being upstaged by Kello and resolve to get revenge. Mikey suggests they get the Cat Butglar to kidnap Kello. The Cat Burglar conveniently arrives. Guano pleads with Ozu not to fire the cast, but he refuses and tells Guano to rewrite the show to focus on Kello. The cat Burglar agrees to help them kidnap Kello. Mitsuki objects, but Mikey reassures her that Kello will not be harmed. Kello is giving a speech at the opening of the Kello Superstore when the cast arrive with the Cat Burglar. The cat Burglar announces that he plans to skin and eat Kello. Mikey decides to stop the plan. They attempt to restrain the Cat Burglar as he attacks Kello, but he and the cat flee into the store. They manage to rescue Kello and capture the Cat Burglar, who is then arrested by the police. The cast's actions make them popular again, prompting Ozu to re-hire them and return the show to its original format. Kello is angry that his spotlight has been stolen and attempts to crush the cast under a large statue of himself, but is stopped by Guano. Kello is punished by being forced to star on a children's television show. The LiluMu episode is finished, with Gonard accidentally swallowing the magnetic potion, turning him into a metal statue. Trivia * This episode features one of the few instances of the LilyMu scene being ruined by someone other than Mikey. * Yes Man references the game Simon Says. * This episode references the myth that bats will fly into people's hair. * Kello is a reference to the fictional character Hello Kitty. * This episode makes a pun based on the word "cat" referring to both a type of animal and to a jazz player. * Yes Man references the novel Animal Farm. * Gonard references the film Flashdance. * The Cat Burglar references the proverb "there's more than one way to skin a cat". * This episode references the television show [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teletubbies Teletubbies]. Category:Episodes